MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
by Suiko Star
Summary: MEGAMI STARLIGHT MADE ME WRITE IT I SWEAR!!!!!!! HEHE Well anyway its only PG-13 for now.....Please R


Disclamer:I dont own the Ronin Warriors and I never will (If I did I'd jus make this apart of the shows) So dont sue me  
  
Megami Starlight MADE ME WRITE IT!  
  
~ ~'-Thinking  
* *-Scene change jus incase they come in lata chapters (LoL)  
  
~HmMmMMm he's cute~ Thought Mia as she looked at Anubis. Even though he had been evil before she had fell inlove with him. She had only pretended to like Ryo but secretly wanted Anubis to kill him cuz he got on her nerves all the time.  
  
"Whats the matter Mia?" Anubis had asked her breaking her trail of grotesque thoughts that would make any person PUKE!  
  
"Oh nothing Anubis" She said as she was starting to blush. Her and Anubis were both very discusting and ugly people GOD THEY LOOK LIKE TWINS! But Mia didnt notice that and still fell in love with him.  
  
"Oh ok" Anubis mummbled back ~God Mia's pretty~ He thought  
  
Mia and Anubis both had the most hiddisous looks in the whole intire freakin world. And they both look like ITS! GOD ARENT THEY ITS?!?!?! I DONT KNO!  
  
Just then Mia heard a weird noise ~Is it my tummie again?~ She thought? ~No it cant be......Besides I cant cook for my life...I'd kil me Anubis and Yuli....THATS IT~ "YULI YOU HUNGRY?"  
  
"YES MIA I AM" The annoying brat I wanna strangle yelled back to her.  
  
"Good come here and get your food" Mia cooked for Yuli a treat he would never fotget (MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Yuli ate his food and dropped dead  
  
~Should I act like I'm sad? I DONT KNO I'M A IDIOT! (bangs head against table) I'll act sad even though I'm not~ "ANUBIS YULI IS DEAD HELLLLLLLPPPPPP"  
  
"Whats wrong Mia?" Anubis asked her in his really annoying ecoing voice that gets on my nerves ALL THE TIME!  
  
"YULIS DEAD!" Mia said pretending to cry  
  
"Oh dont worrie Mia you didnt do ne thing"  
  
~MWAHAHAHHAHAHA MY PLAN WORKED MWHAHAHAHAHA I RULE!~ "But Anubis wat will the Ronins think? They'll be so heart broken!"  
  
"NO THEY WONT! I'M ALIVE" Jus then Yuli jumped up and yelled and annoying lil evil creatures that look like Yuli jumped up and sang "HE"S ALIVE HE'S ALIVE and did the kick line for 5 minutes then left {And dont ask bout that} (sorrie but I decided to give him a better death)  
  
"See Mia now you dont have 2 cry Yuli's fine" Ecoed Anubis  
  
"YEA MIA I'M FINE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thats good" Mia whined  
  
"Now I'm going to go in the living room" Said Anubis  
  
Mia grabed Yuli by his UGLY SHIRT and said "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!"  
  
"Oh Mia I LOVE YOU!" Then Yuli started to chase Mia around the room and he wsa trying to kiss her!   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ANNOYING LIL BRATTY BUTT HOLE SMELLING DORK! (LoL Megami Starlight or however u spell it)  
  
"OH MIA YOU KNO THAT YOU LOVE ME!"  
  
"NO I DONT YULI THATS Y I COOKED FOR YOU" Mia yelled and she took a pan and hit Yuli in the head with it knocking him out cold! (MWHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
~Why doesnt Mia like me~ Mr. Eco thought but little did he kno that the she did. Then he fell asleep  
  
**********Mean while in the kitchen**********  
  
~What am I going to do with his body?¿?¿~ Mia thought "I kno I'll throw him into the lake" She said out loud 2 herslef  
  
"YOU CANT DO THAT" Said Mia's shoulder angel  
  
"MY SHOULDER ANGEL!" Yelled Mia  
  
"But that kids annyoying and fugly" poped out of no where said her Shoulder Devil  
  
'MY SHOULDER DEVIL" Mia shriked  
  
"So the Ronins like him" Said Shoulder Angel  
  
"Oh......" Said Mia  
  
Shoulder Devil said "I got 2 good reason's you should listen to me fugly girl.........1 look at that guy...He's got the sissy stringy music thing  
  
  
Shoulder Angel yelled "We've been through this.......Its a harp and you know it!"  
  
Then the Shoulder Devil counter attacted "Fine thats a harp and thats a dress"  
  
Shoulder Angel screamed "ROBE!"  
  
"#2 look what I can do" The Shoulder Devil said while doing back flips "HAHAHAHA"  
  
"But whats that go-" Mia was cut off by her (its) Shoulder Devil  
  
"No No he's got a point"  
  
Mia got really confused and said "Ok look you guys are confusing me so be gone or however I get rid of you"  
  
Both of them said "That will work" and then dissapeared  
  
~I'll get rid of him my own way~ Mai thought  
  
More to come soon.................... 


End file.
